


La rivoluzione negli occhi

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: Peeta racconta a suo figlio gli Hunger Games.“Gale e Katniss erano combattivi. Non potevano più stare ai loro giochi. L’ho vista nei loro occhi...”Lui mi interrompe e mi chiede: “Cosa?”Io con enfasi gli rispondo: “La rivoluzione. Era arrivato il tempo di combattere il sistema.”





	La rivoluzione negli occhi

Sono passati anni dalla morte di Snow, me ne ricordo ancora. Katniss scaglia la sua freccia contro la Coin, e Snow muore per mano del suo stesso popolo.  
Gale è andato al Distretto 2 ad arruolarsi, e io e Katniss ci siamo fatti una famiglia.  
Gli Hunger Games sono solo un lontano ricordo.  
Io, Peeta Mellark, sono sopravvissuto a due edizioni – tre, se vogliamo citare i settantaseiesimi Hunger Games e ricordare Finnick Odair – e per fortuna sono uno di quelli che può raccontarle.  
A chi poi?  
Mio figlio è un ottimo ascoltatore. Katniss racconta gli Hunger Games come se non le appartenessero, io invece voglio che gli sia chiaro come mi sono innamorato di sua madre.  
Lui ascolta in silenzio tutto, finché, quando arrivo alla fine dei settantacinquesimi Hunger Games, al mio ritorno al Distretto 13, e sto dicendo a mio figlio “Gale e Katniss erano combattivi. Non potevano più stare ai loro giochi. L’ho vista nei loro occhi...”  
Lui mi interrompe e mi chiede: “Cosa?”  
Io con enfasi gli rispondo: “La rivoluzione. Era arrivato il tempo di combattere il sistema.”  
Lui mi ascolta rapito e io gli racconto tutto, dell’assalto a Capitol City, di come perdevamo alleati in battaglia, di come cadevano i nemici... Perché i nostri figli devono sapere da dove veniamo, cosa siamo stati e che la pace che c’è ora non l’abbiamo vissuta nella nostra infanzia, sempre con la paura di essere sorteggiati per gli Hunger Games.  
“Peeta, smetti di raccontagli queste cose!” Katniss entra nella stanza e l’idillio si interrompe. Ma io lo vedo. So che ora mio figlio guarderà sua madre con occhi diversi.


End file.
